


'Our' Little Brother

by Hearmliyneae



Series: CP Coulter's Dalton Fics [1]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, and no one really trusts shane not to hurt him, at the end, basically everyone likes reed, there's rane fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearmliyneae/pseuds/Hearmliyneae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven comes for a surprise visit to Dalton. Clark forgot to tell his band mates that Reed and Shane are dating. Laura and Drew are Haven fans. Dwight doesn't trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Our' Little Brother

“Wow! This place is massive!”

“Can I go back to high school?”

“Dude, they have two more dorms just like this!”

“Say, do you know of the cafeteria serves pizza?”

                Dwight cautiously turned the corner, watching the five figures loom around the entrance hall. He wasn’t sure what they were, but no way was he going to let them hurt his friends! Laura peeked around the corner of the kitchen, eyes widening in shock.

“No, Laura, get back!” Dwight hissed. The figures turned around at the noise and  the blonde let out a scream, before slamming the kitchen door in Dwight’s face. Dwight turned around to face the attackers, one hand tightening around his spray bottle and the other grabbing a handful of salt.

“Oh, hi! It’s Dwight, right?” The tallest of the fiends asked moving towards Dwight.

“Get back you demon!” Dwight screamed, throwing the salt at his attackers and spraying holy water over them. The rest of the Windsors had by now been alerted to their guests’ presence. Kurt and Reed were standing at the top of the stairs; Kurt with an amused smile on his face and Reed covering his face in embarrassment.

“Oh my god, Dwight! Stop that!” The shorter boy said. Dwight looked up at his curly haired classmate with a fearful look, keeping his spray bottle aimed at Clark. “Dwight, this is my stepbrother and his band.” Reed glowered at them. “They apparently decided to come and visit.”

“Hi Reed!” Clark smiled “We were bored”

Charlie and the rest of the conspirators joined Kurt and Reed on the landing. “Hello. Howard just told me you were here.”

                A chorus of hellos echoed around the hall. The kitchen door creaked open, followed by a squeal. As Laura shut the door again, Dwight asked, “If they’re human, why is Laura scared of them?” He stayed firmly put between the band and the kitchen.

“Good question, Dwight! Can’t possibly be because they’re an internationally known boy band…” Kurt replied.

“Well, I don’t trust them.”

 

* * *

 

  

“So, Reed, all of our fans are dying to know more about you. What can we tell them?” Corey asked. Haven had temporarily settled in the Windsor common room, and they were relaxing with the students as rain pattered against the windows. Shane let out a laugh as Reed blushed.

“Why do they want to know about me?”

“We told them about our little brother and how he’s this great kid.” Sinclair explained while we continued to wave his hands at the Brightman twins, who were trying to find out if he was ticklish.

“ _Our_?”

“Yeah, Clark. ‘ _Our_ ’. Stop hogging him.”

Reed ignored the bickering. “What exactly do they want to know?”

Corey pulled out his phone, opening his twitter feed and looking through the fan’s responses to one of Haven’s tweets about Reed. “Are you single?”

                The Windsors burst into laughter as Reed blushed more. Shane put a protective arm around Reed’s shoulders and snapped “No!”. Haven stiffened, save Clark. Sinclair stopped waving his arms around him, and the four men looked at Shane.

“Wait, you’re dating _him_?” Raven asked.

“Yeah…?”

“Oh.”

                The band traded looks, before standing up as one man. “Shane, right? Can we talk to you? Now?” Clark, who’d stayed seated on the couch, sighed and stood up as well. “Guys….”

“Outside. Now.” Raven declared.

“But it’s raining!” Shane protested as Reed groaned and hid his head in his hands. Blaine, David, and Wes had paused their video game and were trying to stifle their laughter.

“Outside!” The popstars escorted Shane out of the room, Clark trailing behind with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as if he could not believe what his band mates were doing.

“I told you they were up to no good.” Dwight said to no one in particular.

 

The kitchen door creaked open again, and Laura looked around furtively. “Are they gone?” She asked as she walked into the common room. “Oh my god I can’t believe this. They’re actually here. What do I do? _What do I do Dwight?_ ” She collapsed onto the windowsill next to the hunter. He gave her an incredulous look. “It’s _Haven_ , Dwight! They’re only about the best band ever!”

“Have you ever heard of the Rolling Stones? The Beatles? Aerosmith?” Dwight continued to stare at her like she was some sort of foreign creature. He squinted at her. “Are you feeling possessed?”

                Laura sighed and slid to the floor. “Only by my incredible love for Mikey.”

“He is certainly the cutest.” The Windsors looked up to see Julian leaning against the doorway, flashing them a Cheshire grin. “Although Clark’s a bit more my type.”

“Ew! Julian!” Reed shuddered in disgust, looking at the actor with wide eyes.

“They’re grilling Shane. It’s pretty funny to watch.” Julian glanced over his shoulder. “Also, that scientist kid is watching them from one of the windows upstairs.”

“I thought it was oddly quiet. No explosions.” Charlie commented. “Which one?”

“Mapleton.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Satoru. Satoru. I think we should go downstairs.” Drew hissed at his roommate as he peered over the edge of the windowsill.

“Drew, stop that, they’re just guys. You’re being silly.”

“They’re not just guys, Toru. THEY’RE HAVEN.”

“T’hy’la…” Satoru gave the other boy an exasperated look. “Fine. We’ll go downstairs.”

“No! I mean, yes! But… I can’t!”

“Oh for Spock’s sake!” The Japanese boy grabbed the other’s arm and dragged him past the bubbling flasks, turning off the heat, and walking out the room.

 

* * *

 

“Have we made ourselves clear, Anderson?”

“You were clear the first seven times! And Wes, David, Charlie, Blaine, Evan and Ethan, Dwight, Kurt, and even LOGAN FLIPPING WRIGHT were clear the first time they threatened bodily harm!” Shane pushed his wet curls out of his face. The rain had gotten worse, but the older men refused to go back inside until they were certain that Shane knew not to mess with ‘their’ little brother. The fact that Julian was leaning against the open front door of the Windsor dorm with a smirk on his face didn’t help either. Shane marched past the band, nearly shoved Julian out of the way (but thought better of it, in case Logan found out), and walked right up the stairs. He passed Drew and Satoru, the former of whom was tugging at his shirt and repeatedly straightening his glasses. The younger Anderson walked right to his room, into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. He was soaked and wanted to get warm, and away from that crazy band.

                Haven also walked back into the door, apparently now minding their wet clothes. They greeted Julian, and made to sit back down in the common room. Except, they were interrupted when Laura screamed and grabbed Dwight’s arm. Then, Drew also screamed and tried to run up the stairs. Satoru kept a firm hold, and deposited Drew into one of the beanbags that littered the room.

“Why is everyone screaming?” Michael asked Charlie (who seemed to be the most sane person in the room). The prefect sighed, and texted Justin that his sister was being a nuisance, as usual. “I don’t know, Michael. I don’t know.” Charlie tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

“We didn’t know you were a fan, Drew.” The Tweedles said as they leaned against the scientist.

“It’s wholly scientific!” Drew said quickly. Even Satoru raised his eyebrows. “I was doing an experiment over the summer to determine whether or not there’s anything special about boy band music that attracts so many young women, and I mean…. Haven’s pretty good?”

“I think what attracts so many fans is the fact that they’re _boy_ bands? Just like _girl_ groups?” Reed stood up and walked out of the common room. “Now, I’m going to see if Shane’s okay, considering you kept him outside in the pouring rain for close to twenty minutes.”

“Could I have your signature?” Mikey looked at the blonde girl tugged at his sleeve. She squealed again.

“Sure!” Laura swooned and started to giggle. Behind her, Dwight watched Mikey’s moves carefully, making sure he wouldn’t harm Laura in any way. “The girls in Dobry are gonna be so mad!” Laura giggled.

“Justin says you need to stop being a nuisance.”

“Oh shut up, Chaz!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Shane stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, Reed was sitting on his bed biting his fingernails. Shane collapsed next to his boyfriend, making the older boy bounce where he sat. Shane pulled Reed down next to him, wrapping his arms around Reed’s waist and burying his face in the blonde curls. Reed slipped his arms around Shane’s neck, before kissing his shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked softly. Shane hummed, breathing in the familiar scent of Reed’s shampoo. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think they’d be so… protective. I’ve only met them twice.”

“’S okay. Not your fault.” Shane mumbled, pulling Reed ever closer. “Stay here? Love me? Blackmail Kurt into baking me cookies?” Reed laughed quietly, rolling over onto Shane and kissing his softly. “Hi.”

“Hi. I love you.” Shane hummed again, pulling Reed into another slow kiss. One hand came up to stroke through Reed’s hair as the kiss deepened and the boys forgot everything around them for a few minutes. As the two broke apart, Reed rested his forehead against Shane’s.

“I love you too. Even if half the school and then some is going around threatening to castrate me if I hurt you.”

Reed kissed Shane again, and the teenagers got lost in each other while the rain continued to fall. But not before Reed promised himself to have a word with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr themafiashipsklaine.tumblr.com


End file.
